My Man
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau pacarmu yang katanya begitu mencintaimu memuja wanita lain di hadapanmu? Katanya itu lelucon. Katanya lagi agar hubungan mereka tak dicurigai. Persetan dengan semua itu. Berkatnya, Sasuke cemburu setengah mati.


Bagaimana jadinya kalau pacarmu yang katanya begitu mencintaimu memuja wanita lain di hadapanmu? Katanya itu lelucon, karena begitulah dia dari awal. Katanya kalau tiba-tiba berubah, nanti orang lain akan curiga. Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan itu. Harusnya. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau dia juga begitu mencintai pria itu.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sayangnya, ini bukan perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan seperti dalam roman-roman picisan. Lagipula, orang tua waras mana yang menjodohkan anak laki-lakinya dengan laki-laki lain? Ya, ini murni cinta. Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Sayangnya Sasuke terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sasuke terlalu tsundere. Bukan 'cinta' yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi caci dan maki yang lebih tepat ditujukan untuk orang yang dibencinya. Padahal Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan juga untuk menjalin asmara dengan Naruto, jelas itu berarti bahwa Sasuke juga mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Orang waras mana coba yang menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dibencinya? Sayangnya lagi, Naruto terlalu idiot untuk menyadari perasaan Sasuke. Dipikirnya Sasuke itu orang yang jujur. 'Pergi!' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dikiranya 'Pergi!' dengan artian sebenarnya. Padahal di saat itulah Sasuke paling membutuhkannya. 'Aku membencimu' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dikiranya Sasuke sedang kesal dan sedang tidak ingin melihatnya, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Barang sedetikpun, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa membenci Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin tidak dalam hidupnya yang ini. Dia hanya malu mengakui kebalikannya. Dia tidak mau wajah tampannya memerah karena malu. Dan terima kasih atas keras kepala dan sifat tsunderenya itu, dia mau tak mau menahan rasa cemburunya saat melihat Naruto mendekati Sakura, wanita yang mengejarnya mati-matian bahkan sampai sekarang. Apaan ini? Bukannya ini harusnya kisah cinta antara dia dan Naruto? Kenapa harus ada Sakura di tengah-tengah? Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dari sudut pandang orang-orang luar, mereka pasti akan mengira ini kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Sakura ataupun dirinya dan gadis itu. Tak terkecuali Sakura sendiri. Ya, hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya. Karena Sasuke meminta untuk dirahasiakan. Apa jadinya kalau keluarganya sampai tahu kalau dia gay? Tunggu dulu, bukan itu intinya dan Sasuke bukan gay! Sasuke hanya mencintai Uzumaki Naruto, bukan karena jenis kelamin, tetapi karena dia Naruto. Dan kembali ke topik, saat ini Sasuke cemburu luar biasa.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Apa bagusnya Sasuke? Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukanmu. Lebih baik denganku saja," kata si pria pemilik rambut blonde itu.

"Lebih baik kau menyingkir, Naruto. Sebelum aku tonjok," ingat gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sakura~" panggil Naruto manja.

Dan Sasuke hanya berdiri, mematung. Menghadap mereka mungkin akan membuat Sasuke salah tingkah karena melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajah, sejauh mungkin dari sosok pria yang dicintainya itu. Tetapi tentu saja tetap dengan gayanya yang cool dan tangannya yang dilipat. Begitulah Uchiha. Katakan, dia tidak terlihat terlalu gugup 'kan?

Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Toh pada akhirnya Naruto juga tidak sepenuhnya jadi miliknya. Toh hubungan mereka saat ini tidak jauh beda dengan mereka yang dulu. Malah lebih parah mungkin. Karena Sasuke tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruh mereka diam karena mengganggu ketenangannya--karena Sasuke terlalu takut kalau dia membuka mulut, dia akan berkata terlalu banyak.

"Sasuke, mana yang lebih kau suka? Strawberry atau cokelat?" Sakura membuka suara.

Sasuke mengernyit. Merepotkan sekali, pikirnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin Sasuke berkata kasar pada seorang wanita. Dia Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak menyakiti wanita.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawabnya seadanya tetap dengan wajah yang dipalingkan ke sisi lain.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kopi? Atau matcha?"

Seriously?, pikirnya. "Yang mana pun boleh."

"Kalau begitu, matcha. Akan kubawakan kau kue matcha besok. Bagaimana?"

"Ugh… aku dapat apa, Sakura?" Naruto membuka suara.

"Kau tak perlu. Lagian kau 'kan tak suka yang pahit-pahit."

"Aku suka apapun yang Sakura buat. Buatkan untukku juga. Ya, ya?"

Arrgh!! Sasuke tak tahan! Persetan dengan image _cool_ -nya. Saat ini dia sangat ingin menonjok kekasihnya itu karena berselingkuh di hadapannya.

"Ck. Naruto, kita perlu bicara."

BANG

Uchiha Sasuke mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya memukul dinding kayu sebuah gubuk tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Tak penting mereka ada di mana, yang jelas keberadaan mereka jauh dari sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Katakan, Naruto. Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau ingin memancing amarahku? Atau kau sudah bosan dengan hubungan ini dan ingin kita putus?"

"Aku dan Sakura itu teman baik dan tak lebih dari itu. Kenapa kau selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak?" jelas Naruto. "Lagipula, yang disukai Sakura itu kau, bukan aku. Kalaupun memang ada di antara kita yang berselingkuh, kemungkinanmu dan Sakura akan lebih--"

"Oh, jadi kau mencurigaiku?! Setelah apa yang barusan kau lakukan tadi? Dan setelah akhirnya aku lepas kendali juga karena tidak tahan melihat kalian berdua?" Sasuke menghela napas. Tangan kanannya diangkatnya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Yang benar saja, Uzumaki? Kalau memang kau ingin putus, kau tak perlu bersusah payah sampai menggunakan alasan sekonyol itu. Cukup katakan dan--"

Air mata Sasuke mengalir turun dan jatuh ke tanah. Ya, seorang Sasuke menangis. Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka dia akan selemah itu kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto. Pria itu merebut hatinya dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Sasuke harusnya tak pernah percaya apapun yang beratasnamakan cinta. Semuanya _bullshit._

"Ah--maaf, sepertinya ada debu yang masuk." Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Tapi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Sasuke terlihat menyedihkan. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk jatuh hati pada pria bernama Naruto itu. Tak cukup satu tangan, Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sesekali, dia kucek kedua matanya, berpura-pura bahwa memang ada debu yang masuk. Padahal Sasuke sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tersisa. Konyol. Uchiha Sasuke bisa sampai serendah itu kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan Naruto.

"Maaf." Uzumaki Naruto merangkul lembut pria di hadapannya itu, menyandarkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata ke bahu kanannya. "Aku minta maaf, Sasuke. Aku memang pengecut. Aku pantas mati," lanjutnya lagi.

Tapi tentu saja, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak berontak. Ingat, dia itu tsundere. Keinginannya yang sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan tingkahnya.

"Lepaskan."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Matanya penuh dengan amarah. Dia merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

"Kau kira aku apa? Kau pikir hanya dengan kata 'maaf' bisa menyelesaikan semuanya? Kau yang terburuk." Genangan air matanya kembali terbentuk kala dia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya cemburu." Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali bercerita. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau tahu sisi gelap dari diriku yang selalu merasa cemburu setiap kali melihatmu dengan Sakura. Karena itulah untuk mencegahnya, aku selalu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura darimu. Coba pikirkan, pria waras mana yang mau pacarnya direbut? Aku juga sama. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh ke tangan Sakura. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura itu pintar, jago masak, manis. Aku sama sekali bukan saingannya. Ditambah lagi kau bukan gay. Bisa saja suatu hari nanti kau berpaling dariku dan memilih Sakura. Jadi dibandingkan bersaing secara terbuka, kupikir akan lebih bagus kalau aku saja yang perlahan-lahan mendekati Sakura dan membuatnya melupakanmu. Dengan begitu mungkin kekhawatiranku akan sedikit berkurang. Tapi rupanya, kau juga sama." Naruto tersenyum. "Kau cemburu melihatku dan Sakura. Kita sama saja." Sekarang dia malah tertawa, mungkin terlalu bahagia melihat kekasihnya cemburu pada Sakura.

Belum tahu saja dia bagaimana kesulitannya Sasuke menangani kelakuannya yang bodoh itu; seberapa merah pipinya kala melihat Naruto menertawai kecemburuannya; atau seberapa keras jantungnya berdetak kala melihat pria yang dicintainya itu tersenyum. Sasuke pasti sudah tidak waras. Dia harusnya marah, bukannya malah malu ataupun senang. Ini semua karena ulah Naruto. Kalau saja Naruto tak pernah ada, dia tak akan sesalah tingkah ini. Kalau saja pria itu tak pernah muncul dalam hidupnya, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tak akan jatuh.

Kalau saja Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah ada, Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Naruto membuat hal yang harusnya tak pernah dirasakannya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dirasakan oleh Sasuke. _What a man to deal with._

"Lepaskan," kata Sasuke pelan. Lebih seperti bisikan karena Sasuke sudah tak tahu lagi entah dia ingin Naruto melepaskan tangannya atau justru sebaliknya. Yang dia tahu, dia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Terlalu malu kalau-kalau kekasihnya itu mendapati seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lembut, yang kemudian dibalas dengan keheningan dari Sasuke. "Sasuke," kali ini Naruto memaksa, mengangat wajah Sasuke yang sedaritadi ditundukkannya itu sampai menghadapnya.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke, kembali lagi mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah lain. Apa saja boleh asal jangan mata pria itu. Sasuke tidak akan tahan.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang tak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan imut kekasihnya itu, memegang kedua pipi Sasuke hingga pria bermarga Uchiha itu kehabisan akal untuk kabur darinya, dan kemudian menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

 _Addicted._ Sasuke tak pernah tahu kalau ciuman itu bisa secandu menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Atau mungkin Narutonya saja yang terlalu ahli dalam masalah asmara? Yang jelas, Sasuke terbuai. Pikirannya tak mampu bekerja seperti biasanya. Dia lupa diri; lupa kalau dirinya itu tsundere yang harusnya menolak meski menginginkan; lupa kalau beberapa saat yang lalu, dia hampir saja putus dengan pria yang menciumnya itu.

Sepuluh detik dan empat puluh enam milidetik. Hampir sebelas detik lamanya ciuman itu berlangsung. Dan Sasuke sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Sekelilingnya serasa berputar. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat. Sendi-sendi kakinya bahkan ikut melemah. Untungnya Naruto di sana, merangkulnya ketika dia hampir terjatuhnya.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto lagi. "Kau tahu, kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan berpaling darimu. Karena aku tergila-gila padamu."

Naruto itu semematikan jurus ilusinya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena tanpa disadari, dia sudah jatuh saja ke tangan pria berambut pirang itu. Tenggelam. Dan Sasuke bukan perenang yang baik, jadi dia tenggelam.

Naruto itu seadiktif narkoba; pandangannya, senyumannya, kelakuannya, sampai kata-katanya. Semua bagian dari pria itu membuat Sasuke kecanduan hingga tak bisa berhenti.

"Kau bodoh," hanya bisikan pelan itu yang keluar dari mulut sang bungsu Uchiha sebelum akhirnya dia kembali terbuai oleh ciuman manis dari sang kekasih.

 _End._


End file.
